Of Legends and Heroes
by zelda-chic04
Summary: After the defeat of the Dark King, Link and Zelda were finally at peace. Unknown to them was a vast growing shadow army in the land of Daein set to destroy Princess Crimea's land. She sends her General, Ike, in search of Hyrule to gain help.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Already Over

_My best defense, running from you  
I can't resist, take all you want from me  
Breaking slowly_

_I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now_

(Already Over by Red)

"Your Highness, I have distressing news. The wall bordering Daein has been breached by what appeared to be a small army of Daein soldiers, Wyvern riders, and the rumored shadow creatures. Unfortunately we were forced to retreat," The soldier promptly reported. "I was sent by the commanding post officer to inform you and Lord Ike on this matter, Princess Elincia Crimea."

"So they've finally began to move. This is most upsetting," Princess Crimea solemnly replied. "I'll inform Lord Ike and the others promptly so we can begin preparing for battle." She turned away from the soldier and stared out of the nearby window.

It had been five years since King Ashnard and his Daein Army invaded Crimea killing her father and forcing her to flee the castle to save her own life. After Ike and his mercenaries assisted her in defeating the king of Daein, Princess Crimea had assumed the throne as the new ruler of Crimea and promptly began to rebuild her country to what it once was. Recently within the past few months reports and rumors have been flying in from several sources about a mysterious dark being taking over Daein, calling itself their king, and creating an army of shadow monsters. Daein was still very fragile after the war because many of the remaining soldiers and residents were still bitter to Crimea since they were left without a king. The only thing that was left was the ruble of their nation and heartache. It was only a matter of time until this supposed army would make their move on Crimea and begin the horrid cycle again.

"Princess Crimea, I was also ordered to tell you that it will be greatly essential to search out for reinforcements to aide us. These beings are inhumanly strong and the Daein army has greatly reinforced themselves since the last war," The soldier firmly added. "It's unlikely that we or anyone else are ready for this type of strength."

The soldier's words hit Princess Crimea like a lead brick. She had to inform Ike quickly before this army or anyone else made their way to any towns or settlements. "Thank you. If you would please excuse me," Princess Crimea curtsied to him and ran out of the throne room.

Princess Crimea thoughts were racing as she ran the halls in search of Ike. She couldn't think of anyone inside of Tellius who would be of help. Not even the nations of Begnion, Gallia, or Phonicis would have the man or beast power to defeat these shadow monsters. Princess Crimea's thoughts went to outside of the continent to the nations that she knew of. Nothing came to mind and she became more distraught. Suddenly Princess Crimea remembered something and stopped in her tracks. She had heard a story about a far off land that was also invaded by a shadow king and his army, and after some time of battling he was defeated by the princess of the land and a legendary hero. She knew then that that's where they needed to get help. Princess Crimea began again on her way to see Ike.

"My Lord Ike," Princess Crimea said after she opened the door to the study room that he was in. She had to ask a couple soldiers about Ike's whereabouts and finally found him to her relief. Ike turned from the book he was reading and saw the princess standing just inside the room staring at him. Before she could say another word Ike shot up from his chair and ran over to Princess Crimea.

"Elincia! What's wrong? What happened?" Ike asked concerned after he saw the distressed look on her face. Princess Crimea hadn't looked like that since the last war with King Ashnard. Ike placed his left hand on her shoulder and stroked her emerald green hair with his right to try and calm her.

"A report just came in about the bordering wall between Crimea and Daein being breeched by the Daein army and the shadow monsters that had been rumored about for so long." Elincia repeated trying to stay calm. "My Lord Ike, we need assistance from other countries to aide us."

Ike digested the dour news while looking down at Princess Crimea's pleading face. He knew it was inevitable but it still hit him as if it was never known. They only had information on the fact that Daein was harboring these new creatures but knew nothing on their fighting ability or strengths and weakness. "I'll send out small messenger groups to the leaders of the other nations to inform them of our need. I'll notify our soldiers and get them ready for battle."

"That isn't going to be enough!" Princess Crimea took a step back from Ike. "The shadow monsters have inhuman strength and even the Daein soldiers and Wyvern riders have strengthened themselves greatly since the last war!"

"That doesn't mean we or any of the other nations haven't become stronger since then! You need to have faith in your army, Princess!" Ike began to feel defensive. Since becoming the general of the Crimean army five years ago he has become very dedicated to them and had an immense amount of confidence in their strength and wisdom. It was obvious that if anyone doubted the strength or ability of his army that he would be highly insulted.

"YOUR strong army had to retreat from that base after being defeated by them!" Princess Crimea shouted back earnestly. Ike was the only one she ever argued with despite her tender and caring nature. She knew his ability in fighting and commanding was amazing, but she greatly disliked his stubbornness.

Ike was taken aback from her statement. It was always serious when Elincia becomes upset. It was always because of the love for her people. She would do anything for them- even give her life away to protect them.

He always hated arguing with Princess Crimea because she's so gentle and most of the time right. Over the years Ike had developed a love for her which made things very difficult for him and frequently caused more arguments, but he couldn't understand why.

Now once again Ike felt bad snapping at her and knew he was in the wrong. "I'm sorry." Ike apologized and took Princess Crimea into his arms. "What would you like me to do, Princess?"

Princess Crimea momentarily took in the warmth of Ike's body and the tranquil strength of his arms around her. The only time Ike ever called her just 'Princess' was when he was defeated in an argument, being very serious, or affectionate- the later not being very often. She looked up at Ike and then spoke. "We need to look outside of Tellius."

"What do you mean? Who should we go to for help?"

"I remember hearing a report on a country that were invaded by similar beings and successfully defeated them and their king. We need their help, Ike!"

Ike knew what Elincia was talking about. It was only a couple months ago that he himself heard of the story when he was out on a short mission to Begnion. "You mean Hyrule!? That's a two month trip at least away from here! You can't possibly mean getting their help in time to defeat Daein!" Ike pushed Elincia away but kept his hands on her arms. "By the time they get here it'll be too late. And that's IF they decide to help us."

Elincia shook her head. "My Lord Ike, you are so stubborn. Please trust me! We can still send word out to the other nations in Tellius for their aide and try to keep the Daein army at bay while you seek help."

"Me?! Who said I was going? I have an army to run here!" Ike raised an eyebrow and then turned away to collect his thoughts.

"I did," Elincia firmly said. "I want you to be the one to personally retrieve the princess of Hyrule and the legendary hero. You've always had a way with bringing people together, despite your stubbornness." Elincia turned Ike around, leaned up to him and kissed his cheek. "Please, do this for Crimea. Do this for me."

Ike immediately blushed as the wheels in his mind began to turn more. He knew he couldn't turn down Princess Elincia's offer. But those were only two people, and according the story it was them and possibly a third person who completely took down the dark king. Ike continued to rack his brain for any way out of it or any other excuse but then accepted defeat when nothing came to mind. "Alright. I'll speak to the others and get a small group to accompany me. Titania will now be in charge of the Army while I'm away."

"Oh thank you my Lord Ike! Your journey will not be in vain!"

Ike cracked an astute smile at Elincia's reaction. He wanted to sweep Elincia right off her feet and kiss her but he was never quite good with those things. Ike knew it probably wasn't the right time or even appropriate to do it so he quickly turned his thoughts back to his new mission. Even though this idea still seems crazy to Ike, he couldn't deny Elincia. He would do anything for her.

"I think I might know of someone else who could also be of assistance." He added.

**************

Strolling down one of the corridors alone he could still feel the summer heat coming in through the open windows though he was inside and safe. It was an unusually warm day and most of the townspeople were already taking shelter in the shade. In the corridor the only sound that was heard was the clapping of the soles of his adventure-laden boots on the cold marble floor. After a long afternoon of personal training he was ready for some rest and relaxation out of the torturous heat. It was now early evening and the sun had already begun to set.

"Link!" A female voice shouted from behind. "There you are!"

He quickly turned around to see who it was. "Princess Zelda?" It was still difficult for Link to get his emotions and character right around Zelda since he never knew if she was going to be serious or laid back. He was continually working on adjusting to castle life.

She approached Link and threw her arms around his waist. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Princess Zelda looked up and kissed Link's cheek.

Link blushed and began stroking Zelda's hair. "How can I help you, Princess?" It wasn't very often that Zelda wasn't immensely proper and decorous. She was after all the leader of Hyrule and had to be fervent at all times for her people. The only time she was completely lax was when she and Link were completely alone, and it wasn't very often that they had this time together. Since defeating Zant and Ganondorf half a year ago Zelda once again took up the reigns of being Hyrule's princess and made Link her personal bodyguard.

"Well…the council's meeting got out earlier than expected and I was hoping to find you so we can finally spend some time together." Princess Zelda smiled and took Link's hand into her own.

Link smiled and nodded his head. "Sure. What would you like to do, Zelda?" During his trials with Midna and saving Zelda from Ganondorf Link grew into love with Zelda but knew nothing could happen since she was royalty and he was just a simple man from Ordon. Link could only pray Zelda felt the same for him, though their love would be forbidden. He knew he was extremely lucky as it was that he was able to live in the castle, especially since a select few of the council elders disapproved of the princess' actions.

Even just as friends Link knew he and Zelda had a special connection that nothing could tear apart.

"I don't know if you found out already but the gardeners just planted a new section of roses and various other flowers. I haven't seen it yet since the council kept me so busy these past few days. Would you like to do that?" Zelda asked with much hopefulness in her voice.

"Of course, Zelda. If you like it then I will too." For a moment Link began to waver on deciding to do something that might cost him. They were finally alone and who knew when the next time they would get this chance. Zelda was looking up at him with mild anticipation to go, but Link continued to take in the moment. Over a year's worth of feelings bottled up could be let loose on a whim if he decided to go through with it.

Pushing aside all doubt, Link stepped into a nearby darkened alcove and pulled Zelda with him. Before she could react Link pulled Zelda in close, wrapping her in his arms, and kissed her with gentle passion. They quickly parted and were both in shock at what just happened.

Link didn't regret his decision. In fact he wanted to continue kissing Zelda but knew it probably wasn't the best thing. "I'm sorry Princess…." Link softly pushed Zelda off of him. It was worth the risk after all. The feeling he just received from that one kiss just confirmed his love for Zelda

Zelda's stomach was filled with a million butterflies after the kiss. She didn't expect Link to do that right then and there, but she was waiting for that moment for what seemed like forever. Over a year's worth of feelings confined to only her personal thoughts were immediately and unexpectedly brought out with one simple, longed-for kiss. Everything around her disappeared and it was just the two of them, alone.

"Don't be sorry, please." Zelda stated and leaned up to Link to kiss him again, placing her hands on his face. Once again Link wrapped his arms around Zelda, pressing their bodies together.

Both Link's and Zelda's quiet passion for each other poured out of them and into each other. So much unspoken love, so much desire came bursting through their personal barriers and engulfed them. Link and Zelda continued to drink in the moment and each other's love. Neither one could get enough.

Link never felt like this before and never had such strong feelings for anyone. He just hoped that he wouldn't regret this decision in the future. It was always such a risk being around the princess.

Zelda on the other hand knew that this would probably come back to bite her but she didn't care. Being tied down and oppressed by her duty of Princess of Hyrule only made her desire for freedom and love only stronger. She was a strong, selfless woman and would do anything to protect her people, but she had her needs too.

The serene moment was shattered when quickly approaching footsteps were coming down the corridor. Link and Zelda immediately parted and had one last longing look into each others eyes. Zelda adjusted her shoulders to change her demeanor and matter-of-factly walked out of the alcove as if nothing happened. Link felt his stomach sink a bit when Zelda did that but he knew she had to. If anyone knew of their love for each other who knew what would happen, but it wouldn't be good.

"Your Highness!" A voice came out. "I apologize for being brash but I have an urgent message for you."

Zelda looked at the soldier who had just approached her and noticed he was holding a letter. Link peered out of the alcove to see what was going on.

The soldier held out the letter for Zelda and she promptly took it. "Thank you. I wonder what's so urgent." She said as she opened the letter. Zelda began to read and her face turned pale.

"Are you alright, Princess Zelda?" The soldier asked.

By this time Link had walked up to Zelda but kept a few feet behind her. The soldier caught wind of Link's presence and shot him a sharp look. "Zelda? What's wrong?" Link asked when he saw her troubled face.

"Oh Link!" Zelda said out of surprise as if she was broken from a trance and looked at him. She remained silent for a moment and then turned back to the letter. "Someone by the name of Lord Ike, general of the Crimean army and commander of the Greil Mercenaries, is seeking our help."

"Ike? Crimea? Never heard of them. Since when is asking of our help a bad thing, though?" Link wondered.

"I…I don't know. I just suddenly had a horrible feeling come over me when reading this. All he asks is to send someone who fought during our war with the 'dark king' to Telma's bar where they're staying." Zelda felt uneasy as she answered. All of a sudden her eyes flew open and she turned to Link. "Do you think-? No…that can't be possible."

"It can't be. We completely vanquished Zant and Ganondorf. So why would he be meddling in our affairs anyway regarding them?"

"That I don't know. Would you be willing to see Lord Ike so see what he wants? It must be serious if the general of an army comes personally for a request."

Link looked away for a moment. He had tried to push away the memories of the war with the evil of the Twilight Realm but it was hard since the emotional wounds were still healing. To think of something happening again with either Zant or Ganondorf angered Link. "If that's what you think is the best thing to do, Princess, I'll do it."

Zelda knew Link was upset about this, but she couldn't blame him either. She herself was still trying to nurse her emotional wounds, especially since she was the one who put the entire land of Hyrule under Zant's control in order to save them. "Just see what he requests. It wouldn't hurt. He came all this way from Crimea so let's show him some hospitality and honor his request."

"As you wish, Princess."

**********

"If my calculations are correct we should be at Hyrule castle by early evening." A young man affirmed after looking at his map.

"Thanks Soren," Ike replied while staring up at the cloudless sky. "After almost a month and a half of travel I'm certainly ready for a nice meal and a place to rest. This heat sure is unbearable!"

Ike wiped the sweat from his brow and then looked down at his horse which seemed to be feeling the heat as well. He looked around at his friends and saw that they too were showing eager signs of getting out of the heat.

"I hear ya man! I hope some nice grub and good looking ladies will be waiting for us there!" Boyd stated trying to keep his hopes up within the heat.

"Good luck with that." Oscar chuckled. He was feeling the most heat from his heavy armor bearing down on him and entrapping most of the hot air.

The four men were following a shanty dirt road through the eastern Hyrule Field that seemed endless. It was vastly open and heat waves could be seen all around. In the far distance what looked like tall peaks of a building shot up through the air and all at once gave the men a second wind.

"That's the castle there! It shouldn't be much farther now. At the edge of this plain there's a bridge that should directly lead us to the main town." Soren reported.

"If it's not that far then what's keeping us? Let's go! HYA!" Ike shouted and heeled the sides of his horse to make it gallop. Princess Crimea was on his mind and he wanted to get back as soon as he could so Crimea wouldn't be in danger any longer.

Without an argument Boyd, Oscar, and Soren followed suit of Ike in galloping now the rest of the way to the castle.

Before Ike and his team left Crimea for Hyrule a devastating report came in about an outlying, peaceful village was overtaken by the shadow creatures and Daein army men and then left in what seemed to be a shadow-like force field. No one from the village was heard from and there was a rumor that they turned into wandering souls never allowed to leave that area. To make matters worse the Daein army with the shadow creatures were continually working their way into Crimea and nothing could stop them. Some of the soldiers from the beast and bird tribes were able to help in holding them off, but even their aide would be bested and become overcome by the mysterious twilight.

Reaching the vast wall that surrounded Hyrule Castle Town, Ike and his men all dismounted their horses and proceeded through the gates. Because of the uniqueness of their clothing and armor, a lot of strange glares came from the locals and even some of the guards.

The staring glares from the townsfolk didn't seem to bother Oscar or Boyd. Oscar smiled and kept up a positive attitude while Boyd seemed to seek out what was being sold by the street vendors- not to mention the more attractive Hylian women who were either shopping or selling goods. Soren seemed to have quickly developed a dark cloud around him; mainly because he was getting most of the stares because of his pale skin, dark hair, and mark on his forehead. Ike kept up the confident front since he was the leader of the group. Strange looks and gawks from people didn't bother him anymore after traveling for so long.

"Halt there!" A nearby guard hollered when he saw the group being to walk the streets with their horses. "You're not from around here. What is your business here in Hyrule?" He and another guard promptly stood in their way.

Ike halted immediately and then motioned for everyone else to do the same. After they stopped Ike suddenly realized how different they were. Not only were their clothing styles extremely different, but their ears were rounded unlike the townsfolk's which were long and pointed.

"No we are not. I am Lord Ike, general of the Crimean army," Ike began. He still hated being so formal even after so many years of doing it, but somehow Ike became numb to it. "These men and I have traveled from the nation of Crimea in Tellius in search of your princess and legendary hero."

To Ike's surprise the guards became dumbfounded and unsure how to react to the answer. They examined Ike closer and did notice the Crimean crest upon his armor as well as the markings distinguishing him as the general. "With all due respect Sir, what business do you have with the princess?"

"It's not a matter than can be spoken in public. Is there a place where we can discuss this as well as obtain some much needed food and rest?"

The guard stammered for a moment and then began walking towards a nearby alleyway. "There's a bar this way that a lot of travelers go to."

Ike and company followed the two guards into the alleyway and then to the bar, leaving the horses outside at the watering troughs.

"Welcome to my bar!" A rather busty woman greeted as the men entered. "My name is Telma and I'm at your service. What can I get ya boys?"

"Some hot food would be great!" Boyd said without missing a beat.

"A place to sleep would be great too, if you wouldn't mind." Oscar added. Soren continued to stay mute in his gloominess.

Telma gave a cheeky smile. "No problem. You guys can sit there in that room ahead of you while you wait." Before anyone could reply she was gone and only her cat remained at the bar.

"General Ike, what is the business that you have with the princess?" The guard continued to persist.

"Our country is beginning to become overrun with some kind of shadow monsters and twilight-like darkness. Princess Elincia Crimea heard of your princess and a legendary hero saving this nation from a seemingly similar oppression and personally sent me to gain their aide."

The guard's composure rapidly deteriorated at Ike's words. It was apparent that the guard knew what Ike was talking about. "We must inform her Highness immediately."

***********

The sun was already behind the buildings by the time Link made to the southern road in Castle Town. In a small passageway off the main street rested a small bar tavern that was run by Telma, a good friend of Link's. The door was slightly cracked open which revealed a soft golden glow of lanterns and candles. Link entered the bar and was immediately greeted by Telma.

"Link! It's been too long! I wish we had more time to chat but than man and his group has certainly brought some grim news." Telma informed as her greeting smiled turned dim.

"Is it what I think it is?" Link reluctantly asked.

Telma just nodded. "It seems to be that way. He's right over there waiting for you, hun."

Link looked down at the floor and began to walk away from the bar where Telma was. "Thank you."

In a small area set apart from the main bar sat four men discussing something while sitting at the table. Their clothes were dirty- evidence of a long travel.

"Lord Ike?" Link asked not sure what to expect.

A blue haired man sitting the farthest from Link looked up and then arose from his seat. The other men stared at Link analyzing him. "That would be me. Please…call me Ike. And you are?"

"Link. You sent for me?"

"Are you the one who fought in the battle the dark king, the one they call the legendary hero?"

"Y…yes," Link choked for a minute. He took the moment to study Ike and noticed he didn't look very much the part of a general. Ike had a long green tattered band around his forehead and tattered red cloak. He didn't have any royal regalia on but just simple mercenary-like clothing. "What is it that you need of Hyrule?"

Without delay Ike walked from his seat and swiftly made his way to Link. "I've been personally sent by Princess Elincia Crimea to ask for your assistance. Crimea has begun to be invaded with these shadow-like monsters and beings that have enormous power that neither my army nor any army of the nearby nations can fend off." Ike paused for a minute as he watched the information absorb into Link. "Daein is a neighboring country of Crimea and was taken over by this dark, shadow being king that we know nothing of. He built up an army of shadow monsters and as he's moving his troops out the lands are becoming dark, as if it's twilight permanently.

Not all that long ago we heard of Hyrule being overrun with similar beings and then being defeated by the princess and legendary hero. You're our hope to defeat this king and help us restore our nation!"

Link reluctantly took in the information. It didn't seem believable but then why would a man of Ike's stature come all the way to Hyrule if it wasn't true? For Zelda's sake Link tried to stay as calm as possible. "It wasn't as easy as you think."

Ike stared at Link but didn't say anything. The youngest man at the table, who was dressed in a black sorcerer's outfit, was starting to get restless. "I knew they wouldn't help."

"That was uncalled for Soren!" A rugged man with short spiky green hair shouted.

"I will have to agree with Boyd on this one." The third man who also had short green hair almost matching green armor chimed in. "He deserves chance. They've barely begun talking."

"Oscar, Boyd, Soren! Enough!" Ike snapped. The stress of the dire situation of Crimea and the long journey was starting to get to him. "I apologize on their behalves. It's been a long journey from Crimea."

Link could feel a headache coming on but he ignored it. "It's alright."

Soren continued to stare down Link, but Boyd and Oscar chose to ignore Soren and his negative attitude and focused on Ike.

"So what were you saying before they started arguing?" Ike earnestly asked.

"I said it wasn't as easy as you think," Link began. He wanted to keep the details minimum in order to keep the painful memories at bay. "The entire situation was complex. Zant was the self-proclaimed leader of the Twili who ultimately was under the influence of Ganondorf. It took the power that Princess Zelda, I, and the true ruler of the Twili to take down both of them. The monsters you speak of are indeed the Twili monsters that once invaded Hyrule."

Ike's eyes turned into slits. "Well I figured it wouldn't have been easy. So you do know about these creatures. So what about the being who took over Daein?"

"That I don't know. Both Zant and Ganondorf were defeated so it's highly unlikely that they would return. If they would happen to return it would most likely be back here in Hyrule anyway."

"So are you going to help us or what?" Soren spat out again.

"Always with the negativity, Soren. Jeeze." Oscar stated and shifted in his chair.

Ike shook his head. "Please forgive Soren. He's a nice guy, but not the most positive person."

"But Soren DOES have a point, Ike." Boyd finally stated. Ike just glared at him.

All four of the men were looking at Link awaiting an answer. He didn't like the situation that they presented him with and he couldn't outright deny them. Link knew he had to stall and consult with Zelda. "I can't say just yet. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" Ike was puzzled now. He had to get an answer and get back to Crimea as soon as possible.

"Well…first off it's not an easy decision to make, especially on a whim like this. Secondly, you would need Princess Zelda to help but I don't think she would be able to leave Hyrule," Link took in a deep breath and rubbed his forehead. "Besides…the Princess of the Twilight is back in her realm and is not able to return at all to help. So the powers that Zelda and I hold may help, but we would definitely need the Twilight Princess to be certain."

Ike sternly looked at Link. "You are certain of this?"

Ike's stubbornness was showing and it was starting to get to Link. "Positive."

Ike turned and walked away from Link to sit back in his seat. Oscar and Boyd kept their gaze on Ike but Soren kept to himself. Ike placed his head in his hands and sighed. There was a long awkward silence before anyone said anything.

"Alright, you can talk it over with Princess Zelda but I'm going to be up to the castle tomorrow morning to get your verdict. You must understand that Princess Elincia needs you!" Ike finally stated.

Link was relieved the conversation was over, but now he had to face Zelda which didn't make him feel any better. "Agreed. Now if you will excuse me I must get back to the princess then."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trying

_Could you let down your hair  
And be transparent for a while  
Just a little while  
See if your human after all  
Honesty is a hard attribute to find  
When we all want to seem like we've got it all figured out  
I may be the first to say that I don't have a clue  
I don't have all the answers  
And God I pretend like I do just  
Trying to find my way  
Trying to find my way the best that I know how_

(Trying by Lifehouse)

Since the informal and abrupt end of the meeting with Ike, Link couldn't help but feel bitter. He was a simple man and loved adventure as well, but there was something about this that didn't sit right with Link. Now just a few steps away from Zelda's study, Link had to seriously concentrate how to deliver the news to her. Closing his eyes, Link took in a deep breath before entering the room.

"Link? What happened with Lord Ike? What did he want?" Zelda immediately started to question when she noticed Link walk into the room. His dispiriting vibe spread through the room and hit Zelda like an unexpected whirlwind. "I see…."

"It's true," Link softly started. He kept his line of vision low so he could concentrate better. "Somehow and for some reason the Twili monsters have taken over Crimea. Ike said that some dark being took control over the nearby nation called Daein and declared itself as king. They don't know who or what the being is, they just know that the Twilight is starting to spread there and creating havoc." Link stopped so he could let his mind catch up with his words.

Zelda could feel the distress radiating from Link and swiftly placed a hand on his arm. Without looking Link placed the hand of his opposite arm on her hand.

"He and the Princess of Crimea expect the both of us to go there and solve all their problems," Link continued. "They only have vague details about all of this and I know you can't leave Hyrule."

Zelda took a second to absorb the information in before replying. "What did you tell him?"

"I…I couldn't give him an answer," Link took a step back to get a better look at Zelda. Her normally cheerful expression was now overcome with distress. "I told him I had to talk it over with you. Ike's coming to the castle in the morning to hear our decision."

Zelda placed her hand on her chin and turned away from Link. She walked a few paces until she reached the nearby table and then leaned against it with both hands. "Lord Ike sure is hasty isn't he?"

"You can say that again." A quick scoff came from Link.

Zelda quickly shot him a look but just as quickly turned away again. "I can't just leave the castle unattended, and I highly doubt the council will approve of me being away for so long." Zelda paused for a moment as her mind began to work. "If things went differently for us and we had the chance to ask for assistance from nearby nations, I'd ask for their help in a heartbeat. We can't just leave them like that especially when they're going through what we did."

Zelda's statement struck Link. He couldn't believe what she said. Link couldn't deny that Zelda was right, but it would be extremely painful to go through the same ordeal again so soon. "But we don't know for sure that these beings are the Twili again! And besides, we need Midna anyway to help defeat them and she's gone for good!"

It wasn't very often that Link and Zelda fought, and when they did it would get very heated. Zelda went immediately into her debate mode and put up her defenses. "You said yourself that they were the Twili! Just because Midna's gone doesn't mean that we can't go and help them!"

"So you're putting your-"

"Who said I was gone?" A mysterious voice came from the doorway.

Link and Zelda both snapped around to see that it was Princess Midna of the Twilight standing there in all her glory. It wasn't a surprise that both of them were perplexed at how she could be there after Midna herself destroyed the Mirror of Twilight. Minda lingered on the doorway frame before sauntering in.

"Midna!" Link said in utter surprise. "How in the world did you get here?"

"I come back to see you guys and this is the hello I get?" Midna cracked an intriguing smile while slowly passing Zelda.

"I apologize, Midna," Zelda placed her hand on her chest and curtsied.

Midna rolled her eyes. "Ah Princess Zelda, you haven't changed a bit! And you Link," She quickly sized up Link and strolled over to him. "You seem to have gotten…stronger." Midna's smile turned seductive and began tracing an outline on Link's chest with her finger.

Link's cheeks flamed and Zelda let out a huge excusing cough. "Do you mind, Minda?" Zelda's voice deepened from the evidenced jealousy when she spoke.

Midna didn't say anything and took a step back, keeping her eyes on Link. Link frantically attempted to keep out of Zelda's gaze to avoid whatever might happen.

"HOW-…how did you get here?" Link's voice cracked like a prepubescent boy's.

Both Midna and Zelda couldn't help but chortle. Link's face grew even brighter red.

"You see," Midna glided away to put both Zelda and Link into view. "Though I did indeed destroy the Mirror of Twilight for good, there is a secret only known by the royal family in the Twilight Realm. That secret is this," small black pixels appeared and then softly disappeared to reveal what looked like a small hand-held mirror in Midna's hands.

"I guess you could call this the 'mini Mirror of Twilight', but it's more powerful. The reason why it remains so secret is because you can travel anywhere at any time with it, it can cast a powerful dark magic worse than Zant's…and it cannot be destroyed."

Link and Zelda stared in disbelief at Midna. Midna had always one surprise after another while she was helping Link but this surpassed it all. They thought for sure that the Mirror of Twilight was shattered, leaving Midna in her world forever but it wasn't the case after all. With the arriving news of shadow beings in a far off country and now Midna showing up unexpectedly, there were certainly more questions than answers.

Link however felt some relief seeing Midna again. She had always helped him and in the end really did care about Link, Zelda, and Hyrule's well-being.

"It's certainly a nice surprise to see you again, Midna, but why are you here now and not with your people?" Link asked carefully, trying not to sound blatant.

Midna's casual and seductive expression faded as she tightened her grip on the mirror. In one swift motion of her hand the mirror disappeared into a small mass of black pixels which too subtly faded into nothing. "There was a growing disturbance within the Twilight causing some of my people to go insane. My top officials tracked down a huge source of evil power coming from a certain area in the light world and decided it needed to be eradicated immediately. I decided it was my role to seek it out and destroy it, with some help though.

You see, unlike the light world the Twilight Realm is connected to every place and everything…even to places you've never heard of."

"How is that?" Link asked confused.

Minda gave a slight smirk. "Oh how you forget so easily! Since you're cute I'll forgive you," she winked which made Zelda glare at her but Midna ignored it. "We are the shadows, remember? That is our world; we are your shadows. Everything casts a shadow so that it connects our realm to every part of the light world."

"But all this doesn't explain why YOU'RE here." Zelda stated and folded her arms. She didn't know whether to be confused or upset with Midna's flirting.

"I was getting there, Princess," Minda gave Zelda a simple look as she delicately leaned against a close by table.

Zelda suddenly felt the urge to put her two cents in and began before Midna could continue. "We know of this evil power you mentioned. General Ike of Crimea came just today with a request for Link and I to help his country get rid of these shadow beasts. We have yet to accept his offer though."

Midna beamed and nodded her head a couple times. "Well you just made my job a lot easier since I don't have to explain now. I need the help of both of you again to fight these beings as well as their leader."

"But I can't leave my people! You forget that I have a country to rule here!" Zelda raised her voice, pent up anger pouring out.

"Easy there now!" Midna held up her hands in defense. "Just talk to your elders or whomever you have help you. I'm sure they'll understand. If not, well I don't know."

Everyone stood uncomfortably quite for a few moments. The grim situation was finally starting to sink into their minds. Even the strong front that Midna had was beginning to break and show her apprehension.

"Alright," Zelda finally broke the silence. She looked out of the nearby window and saw that there was barely any sunlight left in the sky. "It's late but I'll call an emergency meeting." Without anything else to offer Zelda made her way for the door.

"Wait a minute!" Link broke through to stop Zelda. Immediately she stopped and gawked at Link with confusing concern. "I want to know why there are still shadow monsters and who the hell is controlling them."

********************

Though it was early morning the air was still scorching hot. Ike had just made it past the large fountain in the town center and suddenly had the impulse to jump in and cool off. It was just too inviting. He quickly remembered what he had to do and made way towards the large double wooden doors in the distance. To Ike everything seemed huge: the entryway to the main castle, the doors to the castle, and obviously the castle itself. The only immensely large castles in Tellius were in the capital of Begnion and Daein.

To give his friends a break, Ike let Oscar, Boyd and Soren visit around Castle Town while he was gone in the morning. Ike hoped and prayed that they would have the sense to get supplies while they were out.

Ike approached one of the guards at the doorway and showed him the permit given by the guard he met the night before. After carefully looking it over the man nodded and motioned for the other guard to help open the doors.

It wasn't as long of a walk from the main castle gate to the castle as Ike had thought it would be. Also to his surprise it was simply, yet intricately, decorated except for the large twisting statue surrounded by a small pool of water in the center of the courtyard. The inside of the castle was a different story; Black and white checkered marble floors, several massive gold and crystal chandeliers, red carpet lined staircases, and numerous paintings, sculptures, and empty armor statues. Ike noticed almost everything had a unique triple triangle figure on it. It was entirely obvious that Ike was still a man of simple taste as he painfully took it in.

"Excuse me, sir. Who are you and what business do you have here?" A man that looked like he could be a servant or butler approached Ike.

"I'm Ike, General of the Crimean army. I'm here to see Princess Zelda. Where can I find her?" Ike answered still trying to get over the heavily decorated hall.

"She is in the main throne room, sir. What concern do you have with her Majesty?" The man asked.

"It's not an issue I can discuss with you. Can you take me to the throne room, please?"

"As you wish, sir."

Ike followed the man up one of the large staircases and down a few corridors. There were still some paintings, vases, and statues to be accounted for within the depth of the castle as Ike passed by them. At last they finally made it to two complexly decorated doors guarded by two armored guards. The man quietly talked to a guard and then approached Ike once more as the guard slipped into the room.

"The princess will see you in a moment." The man said then disappeared down the hallway.

Ike looked around a bit at the stone walls and marble floors, examining the texture and structures. The other guard standing outside of the doors did not move a muscle while the exchanges went on. Impatience was beginning to overtake Ike again; he wanted to get back to Crimea as soon as he could to help Elinicia and their country. Unfortunately Ike still had one more trip to make once he was done in Hyrule. That thought made Ike even more impatient.

"Princess Zelda will see you now." The guard peered through the door and held it open to let Ike through. Ike let out a huge sigh and walked over.

As Ike went inside the room the guard slipped by to stand outside. There was another pair of guards standing on the inside of the doors Ike spotted. How many guards did the princess need anyway? This puzzled him.

The throne room was long and narrow with tall stained glass windows lining it. There were more armor statues and a long, narrow decorated carpet leading to a large throne where a young woman was sitting. There standing next to her was Link, the man Ike talked with last night.

Ike would still occasionally become nervous around Elincia, but there was something about Zelda that made him even more nervous than Elincia ever did.

"Princess Zelda?" Ike asked when he stopped right in front of the throne.

"Yes. Are you Lord Ike, General of the Crimean army?" Zelda replied hopeful. Link's mood around Ike was still pungent after their last meeting.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry for bringing Crimea's issues to you on such short notice, and I'm hopeful that Link talked with you about my request?"

Zelda looked away for a moment then looked back at Ike. She remembered the intense meeting she held last night with the council: a lot of yelling, arguing, and disappointment. Zelda prayed that she was doing the right thing. "Yes he did. And I can tell you that this was not an easy decision to make. Our battle with Zant, Gannondorf, and the shadow monsters ended less than a year ago."

Ike couldn't take it anymore as his impatience and stubbornness overflowed. "So will you aid Crimea in our battle against these monsters and Daein?"

Zelda paused for one more brief moment. "I don't like the idea of meddling in other country's affairs that usually don't concern Hyrule, but this is different. Yes, you have Link's and my help."

Ike felt as if a huge boulder was lifted off of him. Though he still had a long way to go to complete Elincia's goal, this was at least one major hurdle cleared. "Thank you both for choosing to aid Princess Elincia Crimea in our time of need. Your actions will not go unnoticed."

"Good, because you'll need my help too," Midna said as she materialized on the other side of Zelda. "Even if they did say no, I would've made them go anyway."

Midna's sudden appearance shocked Ike and he drew his sword. "YOU! You're one of them! What are you trying to do to Crimea!? We did nothing to you!"

Midna remained calm and Link began to laugh hysterically. Zelda glared bewildered at him. It suddenly turned into mayhem.

"Why the hell are you laughing Link!?" Zelda almost shouted at Link. She was trying to keep her composure together and appear in control.

"Honestly, I don't know. It's funny though!" Link replied in between laughs.

"No it's not!" Zelda finally barked.

"You think this is funny? My country is under attack and you mock me! You forget that you were suffering the same thing not too long ago." Ike butted in, sword still drawn.

Link immediately stopped laughing. "Now that was uncalled for!"

"And you think laughing is!? Don't make me regret doing this!"

"Boys! That's enough!" Zelda broke in after gaining back her royal poise. "Lord Ike please sheath your sword. This is Princess Midna, leader of the Twilight Realm. She isn't the one who's causing the problems, but she knows who is and can help us."

Ike gave Midna a long look over and then put his sword away. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was as well as being from the Twilight, so Ike repeated to himself his love for Elincia to block it out. "You know what's going on in Crimea and Daein?"

"Yes I do," Midna started and stepped down from the throne platform; her long, black headdress cape and skirt flowing behind her. "Though Zant and Gannondorf have been defeated here, Zant apparently had other plans going on and Hyrule wasn't enough."

"Zant had other plans? What do you mean?" Zelda asked. She was quickly becoming more scared of this new ordeal. "This is what you wanted to wait and tell us until Lord Ike got here?"

"Yes to your many questions, Zelda. Apparently he decided to make a clone of himself so even if he died the clone would live on and complete his desires. For some reason he decided to choose Daein and Crimea to build his army and take over those places, but I have reason to believe that eventually the clone would've made it back here in Hyrule- army and all.

According to my analysts this clone might as well be Zant himself. He's just as powerful, if not more, almost like its half Zant, half Gannondorf. It's possible that Link, Zelda, and my powers still can vanquish this Zant clone but it's impossible to say now. What still gets me is why they chose your countries, Sir Ike."

Ike was silent for a moment. "I think I know why," Everyone stared at Ike in expectation. "It's possible that Zant wants the Fire Emblem."

"Fire Emblem?" Midna and Zelda almost said in unison. Link remained silent and just drank everything in.

"Yeah. It's a medallion that houses a powerful dark god that can be awakened when the world of Tellius is overcome with war. This Zant might want it to gain more power before coming back to Hyrule."

"That does sound very possible for Zant to do in attempts to gain the Triforce again." Zelda stated.

Midna was caught up in her thoughts now after Ike's statement. She took a couple minutes before answering. "It is and I'm pretty sure it could be the answer. But if that's so, we can't let the clone Zant get this Fire Emblem and then the Triforce. That just spells disaster for everyone and everything."

"Triforce?" Ike asked confused. "Is that the triangular figure I keep seeing?"

"Yes it is," Zelda answered and began officially as if she has been talking about this her whole life. "It represents Power, Wisdom, and Courage given to us by the goddesses who created Hyrule. I hold the Triforce of Wisdom, Link holds the Triforce of Courage, and Gannondorf held the Triforce of Power."

It was all confusing to Ike but he didn't have the brain power or time to fully understand or want any more details. "Alright, so that settles it. The three of you, Princess Zelda, Princess Midna, and Link, are joining me and my men in aiding Princess Elincia in defeating this clone Zant?"

"Yes," Zelda replied nervously but confidently. "I'm not sure how long we'll be gone for, but after some ironing out the council has agreed to step up and take control in my absence."

"Good, I would prefer to leave within the hour but my men and I need a little more rest and replenish our supplies," Ike responded. "However, we're not going to Crimea right away. I need to make one more stop in Aritia."

"Aritia?" Link finally said after his long silence. "I think I've heard of that place before. Why are we going there? We only agreed to help you in Crimea."

The sparks were starting up again between Link and Ike, and Ike's patience was growing thinner the longer away from Crimea he was. "Yes you did, but I also need someone else's help."

"And who in the goddesses name would that be?" Link snapped.

"Prince Marth."

****************

Though there wasn't much time he knew he had to do it anyway. Final thoughts of everything that was happening were racing in Link's mind as he quickly rode his horse, Epona, across southern Hyrule Field in Faron Province. It was now midday but he had to make his way to Ordon to see Ilia. After the fight with Zant and Gannondorf was over and Zelda asked him to live in the castle, Ilia- Link's long time childhood friend- made him promise to visit her before he set out outside of Hyrule again.

Time was of the essence since it was almost a half day's ride from the castle to Ordon and they were leaving promptly at dawn for Aritia. Thankfully Zelda had the castle workers preparing for their departure so Link didn't have to worry about anything except for himself.

Galloping faster, Link finally made into Faron woods and then to the Ordon Bridge. He abruptly halted Epona before crossing and seized the moment; it's been a very long time since he was last in Ordon. Memories flooded Link's mind of a simpler time before the Twilight and before he met Zelda.

Reality shot back to Link and left him dizzy for a few moments. When Link recovered he heeled Epona to go again. "HYA!" Link shouted.

Link passed his old home in the small clearing and then trotted down the winding path leading into the village. There were a couple people out and about around their homes but no one else seemed to be around. Link dismounted and began walking, leading Epona behind him. He approached the stream that ran through Ordon and allowed Epona to drink from it.

"Link? Is that you?" A female voice said.

Link looked around and saw a little ways away a young woman moving toward him. "Ilia!"

She stopped short of Link and stared yearningly at him. "I thought I would never see you again." Ilia looked down and brought her clasped hands to her chest. Her heart felt like it was beating a million miles a minute because Link was really next to her and not just in her imagination.

Link felt stirred somehow seeing Ilia before him. "You know I would always come to see you," He said and took Ilia into his arms to embrace. "I always keep my promises."

Ilia buried her face into Link's chest and drew in his scent. It was the same as ever. She also drank in the moment because the only time she got to see him when he had to go away and do something important. Link was the closest person to her in all of Hyrule. "Why can't you just visit me when you don't have to go somewhere?"

Link fell silent and torn on the inside. He knew Ilia had always liked him but she didn't know about his love for Zelda. That made things not only complicated but awkward. "I would like to, but the princess keeps me really busy. At least I get to keep this promise to you."

Ilia pulled away enough to look at Link's face again. "I guess you're right…. Where are you going this time?"

He couldn't tell Ilia that the shadow beings were back after what she went through. Link tried to swallow the newly formed lump in his throat as he pondered how to vaguely answer. "I'm assisting the General of an army in Crimea with a major problem plaguing them."

"Crimea? Never heard of it."

"It's a couple month long trip on horseback to get there. Who knows how long I'll be there itself."

"Oh…ok." Ilia looked away to try and conceal her tears.

Ilia was happy with Link in whatever he chose to do, but a part of her still wished he stayed in Ordon and didn't do these assignments so he could live a normal life with her. She loved him and she couldn't get rid of it though nothing could happen between them now. There was nothing to do but just accept the circumstances and support Link.

"Epona's looking good. I hope you're not pushing her too hard." Ilia acknowledged trying to brighten her mood and the moment. When she went up to Epona she whinnied a bit but Ilia gently placed a hand on he horse's neck. Almost immediately Epona calmed down as Ilia was softly humming a soothing song.

The moment warmed Link and he gave a sincere smile. "Of course not. If I feel she's not up for a task I'll use one of the royal horses instead." He replied and looked up at the nearly cloudless sky. The sun was starting to make it's way back down.

Ilia saw him staring at the sky and gave up trying to stall anymore. "I'm sorry for keeping you, Link."

Quickly Link walked over to Ilia and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're not. I'm always happy to see you and I really do wish I could stay longer." Ilia kept her gaze on the ground while Link talked.

"I have something for you," Ilia began and gazed back to Link. "I'll be right back. Please stay right here!"

Link nodded and watched Ilia jog up the small hill to her home. Since he was alone Link took the opportunity to glance once more over the Ordon scenery. Ever since things went back to normal Kakariko Village and Ordon made a strong alliance. A lot of the townsfolk would travel to Kakariko spending days at a time there for various reasons. It was good to see that the small town was still being kept up along with old friendships strengthening and new ones forming.

"I'm sorry I took so long!" Ilia chirped and broke Link's trance as she approached him. "Here," She took a small odd-shaped glass bottle with glowing red liquid and placed it into Link's hands. "Every other week I go to Kakariko Village and work under the Shaman helping him and the villagers. This is a special healing potion to be used on your wounds or drunk when you're severely fatigued. It's the best there is and I want you to have it."

Link was speechless as he examined the bottle and its contents. It was unlike any other potion or concoction he'd seen before. "Th…thank you, Ilia. I hope I won't have to use it but it sure will be of great use."

"You're welcome, Link," Ilia softly smiled. "I hate to see you go already, but I will feel horrible if I keep you any longer from your assignment."

"Alright." Link returned a smile and gathered Epona's reigns. He was happy to be going but saddened at the same time to say goodbye to a good friend.

"Oh Link! One more thing," Ilia said swiftly and Link turned around to look at her. She got closer to him and stretched up to kiss Link's cheek. "Please be careful, ok?"

Link blushed fervently and rubbed where Ilia had just kissed him. "I will."

Mounting Epona, Link clicked his heels and trotted up the path out of Ordon. Ilia stood quietly where she was and watched Link leave until he wasn't visible anymore. "Goodbye Link…." Ilia softly said under her breath.

Before leaving Ordon Link remembered he had one more thing to do there. He stopped outside of his house and climbed up the ladder to go inside. Though Link hadn't lived here since leaving to initially save Hyrule it was still immaculately clean with everything in order. Fresh flowers were even in a vase on Link's small table. Link guessed it was probably Ilia who did all this just in case he did come back to his original home.

Climbing another small ladder Link went up to the bed loft and opened up a small chest. Digging through several objects stored inside Link finally found the object he was looking for. Link inspected it quickly, dropped it back into its pouch and stored it away in his hip pack.

***************

"Link, can I see you for a moment?" Minda silently approached Link making him jump. He was doing a last minute check on his personal supplies and weapons in a small room in the castle not too far from the stables.

"Good goddesses Minda, no more of that!" Link screamed when he turned and faced Midna.

Minda chuckled sympathetically to herself. "Before we go, I need to do something."

"Ok, so why do you need me?" Link went back to rechecking his knapsack for the third time.

Minda heavily put her hands on her hips and glared at Link. He certainly built some rebelliousness in Midna's absence. "Because this involves you!" She grabbed Link's shoulder and spun him around.

His eyes grew wide afraid of what was going to happen next. Minda wasn't always the most compassionate person when it came to doing things. The look in Midna's eyes was one of purpose because she was up to something, and this terrified Link to the core.

"Since we are dealing with the Twili monsters again and clone Zant, I need to have you be able to transform into a wolf again. If you don't mind that is."

"Actually, I do mind Midna." Link tried to free himself from Midna's grasp but it was no use. It wasn't the most pleasant experience shape-shifting and Link didn't want to relive it.

From Midna's free hand a darkly glowing object materialized and floated there. "Doesn't matter. I'm sure you remember this thing. It's the fusion of dark magic that Zant created making you able to transform between human and wolf," Midna explained as she grasped the object in her fingers and moved it around. A powerful force radiated from it with an accompanying orange glow. "I knew there was a reason I held onto this thing this whole time."

Before Link could oppose Midna she shoved the object into Link's chest and it rapidly melted into him. A bellowed shout came from Link as the darkness overwhelmed him. Link felt his organs twist and turn as he transformed into his former greenish-gray wolf form. His vision was greatly distorted and then slowly came back into focus. The conversion took a lot of energy out of Link since it had been a long time from the last becoming a wolf. He panted and glared at Midna who was standing content in front of him.

"Good little puppy," Midna smirked and patted Link on his head. Link growled and then snapped at her hand. "Well now, we're gonna have to do something about that."

Midna took a couple steps back away from Link, closed her eyes and brought her hands to her chest. After a silent incantation Midna let out a yell and began shrinking with black pixels and smoke rolling around her. Link whimpered and laid low on the floor as he watched Midna turn into an imp…again.

"I hate being like this, but it'll make things easier as we travel including having you turn into your current wolf form on command," Midna yawned and stretched as she explained the situation to Link. "This needed to be done ahead of time in case of any problems later and not having a chance to do this."

"Are you guys- what the hell is going on?!" Ike shouted as he ran into the small room where Link and Midna were. A strange feeling overwhelmed Ike not only with what he saw, but with what he felt surging from the room. It was dark and unlike anything he ever felt.

"Hello again Sir Ike," Midna greeted and flew over to Ike. She slowly spun around Ike as he cautiously watched her.

Ike's head was spinning even more than before. It was way too early for insanity and stress was continually building in him as he anxiously waited returning to Crimea. Ike looked down and saw a dusty gray wolf with green coloring and blue earrings lying on the ground watching their moves. It oddly looked like Link.

"Link? Is that you?" Ike asked puzzled by what he saw. "Princess Midna…what happened to you?"

Immediately Link began wildly barking at Ike which made him back up a couple steps and throw his arms up in defense. Midna flew over to Link and sat on his back to quickly tame him. Link just looked up at Midna and growled. Tension was even higher now between the three.

"Now now," Midna almost patronized Link and patted his side. Once Link settled Minda looked back up at Ike before explaining. "Well, the first time around Zant cursed me to this Imp form but was broke free once Gannondorf was defeated. To make a long story short, I have a special object now that can turn me into an Imp at will in order control Link here as well as some other things. I can also do things in this form that I can't as my normal self and vice versa. It'll come in handy when we face clone Zant."

"I see," Ike thought it all over. There was a small part of him now regretting getting Link, Midna, and Zelda involved, but he knew regardless what he thought it was necessary to have them. To Ike these people just got more weird and complicated. "So what about Link? Is he a laguz or something?"

"Laguz? Never heard of them," Minda pondered. "When the twilight filled Hyrule Link turned into this wolf form signifying that he was and is the true legendary hero. Everyone else turns into lost souls. What are these laguz you speak of?"

"Back home there are three main countries that house people, or beorc as we call them, that have the ability to turn into animals. These people are called the laguz. Gallia is home to the lion, tiger, and cat tribes, Kilvas and Phoenicis are home to the hawk and raven tribes, and Goldoa is home to the dragon tribe." Ike answered as Midna intently listened.

Link shifted a bit and let out a load groan. "Oh alright," Midna flew up from Link's back and shot a tiny stream of black pixeled light. Instantaneously Link was covered in the darkness as he shifted back to his human form and Midna turned into a transparent floating shadow.

"Warn me next time before you do that," Link scolded Midna as he rubbed the crick in his neck. "Better yet, ask me first if I want to transform."

"You guys…are weird." Ike said staring at Link and Midna. Hyrule was certainly a much different place than anywhere in Tellius.

"And you're not?" Midna childishly spat and then disappeared into Link's shadow with no further argument.

"Don't ask. It's all too complicated." Link rubbed his head. His headache was coming back.

"You can say that again." Ike turned away and threw his sword on his shoulder. It was time to leave and he was getting antsy.

"Ok guys, the horses are ready, food and supplies are packed, and some last minute things are finishing up. Boyd, Oscar and Soren are waiting in the stables," Zelda informed after she entered the room. "Where's Midna?" She looked around and just saw Link and Ike standing around a small table. The tension by now had almost dispersed but Zelda picked up the last remaining part and chose ignore it.

"I'm right here." Midna flew back out of Link's shadow and went up to Zelda.

"Midna! What happened?!" Zelda was shocked at her surprise transformation. "I thought you were broken from that curse?"

"Don't worry Zelda, it's not permanent," Midna started yawning again. "I just had to do some necessary things before we headed out. With the mirror I told you about yesterday I can do this now with no consequences."

"Oh…ok."

"Yeah, and she turned me back into a wolf too!" Link snapped. Midna flew back to him and to the level of his face.

"I had to do what was needed!" Midna defended herself and flicked Link in his forehead. He tried to catch her but Midna speedily vanished into Link's shadow.

Zelda was a little distressed but she trusted Midna in her decisions. She couldn't understand why no one could get along anymore. "Guys please stop arguing!"

"Your Highness!" A guard addressed suddenly after approaching Zelda.

"Is everything ready?" Zelda asked eagerly.

"Yes your Highness. Everything you asked for is packed and ready. I also obtained the additional items you asked for."

"Thank you. You're dismissed." Zelda retrieved three pins from the guard's hands before he bowed and walked away.

"Additional items?" Ike and Link said in chorus. They deathly glared at each other then rapidly turned away.

"Yes," Zelda began as she went to Ike and Link pinning something to their garments. "These are sacred pins blessed by the goddesses to protect us in whatever obstacle faces us." Zelda went over to Midna and she took the pin making it disappear into seemingly nothing.

"Ok, now that everything seems to be set are you guys ready?" Ike asked impatiently. Link and Midna silently nodded.

"We are now at your disposal, Lord Ike." Zelda formally confirmed.

"Good, we head out now for Aritia."

****************

"You called for me, my Liege?" A man in severely heavy black armor asked as he made a slight bow.

"Yes I did," A mysterious man began while facing the wall. "I see your men are working well with their new powers." His mechanical and eerie voice coiled and lingered in the room which somehow didn't bother the armored man.

"Thank you, Lord Zant. I will have to say that your powers are quite different and unique, but nonetheless I know it's a great benefit for Daein to regain the control and power we once had." He replied regally.

"I would certainly hope so!" Zant screeched and twisted only his torso around to face the man. After a couple more shrieks he fully turned around, disappeared and reappeared a couple feet away from the armored man leaving a black pixel trail.

The heavily armored man didn't move an inch and kept his sword planted in front of him with Zant seemingly taunting him.

"We're proceeding quite well towards the castle in Melior to seize the girl and keep up the diversion. I trust that you know what you're doing or…," suddenly the room filled with pixilated darkness, sharply angled teal figures, screeching monsters, and arms of the dark twilight shooting out at the armored man. "Or you and your mediocre race will be finished!" Zant contorted and inharmoniously dejected as the madness played out.

After a couple minutes the terrifying illusion faded and infused back with the surrounding floating black pixels and dimmed lighting.

"There shall be no issues my lord, and if there are I will get my best men to resolve the problem immediately." The man replied unaffected by Zant's insane demonstration.

"Good. Now go get your army ready to strike the castle soon! Now be gone!" Zant ordered and transported himself back to his large obscure throne.

"As you wish." On the floor appeared a mix of shapes and black pixels in which the heavily armored man disappeared into leaving Zant alone once again.


End file.
